


The Oreo Challenge - Loki/Reader

by Genobeamer



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crush, Cute, Dates, F/M, Oreos, Sex, Silly, challenge, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genobeamer/pseuds/Genobeamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Loki are best friends and Loki has a crush on you. Loki has been pestering you to have a sleepover with him. He challenges you to an oreo lickng contest. If you win, he’ll leave you alone about it. If he wins, you have to let him under your covers and spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Challenge

“Seriously, I said no already” You glare at Loki, then start walking away from him into the kitchen. Loki of course follows you, not letting down on his idea.

“Come on love, you know you’ll love having me wrap my arms around you at night” He smirked at you, watching your cheeks turn into a light shade of pink. 

“No” You were flustered, trying to get your oreos and milk, “Tony said-”

“You really think I care about what Tony says?” He was smiling at you, “I don’t care about rules. Especially when it comes to possibly sharing a bed with you” He grabbed your milk taking a sip from it. 

“UGH. Get your own milk” You snatched it back, letting milk spill from Loki’s mouth and onto his shirt” He glared at you, “You’ll pay for that”

“You’ll pay for that” You mocked him. You can see the anger in his face and eyes, you didn’t care though, it’s not like he's ever stayed mad at you. 

His face suddenly relaxed and he smirked at you. 

“What?” You looked at him confused.

“Let’s make a bet” You rolled your eyes at him, “If I lose, I won’t bother you about it anymore” This caught your attention, “Okay.. continue”

“However, if you lose” He smiled and leaned closer to your ear, you froze to how close he’s getting to you, “I get to spoon you during our sleepover” He quickly kissed your head, knowing it gets you flustered. 

You stare at him for a while before answering, “Fine.”


	2. The Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between You and Loki. Who wins?

The two of you sat across from each other at the dining table. You each had a plate with one Oreo in the middle. Loki was smirking at you, although you have been glaring at him the whole time. You hate how much he pushes your buttons. You know Loki has a crush on you.. and you secretly began feeling like your relationship with him is more than friendship. However, Tony has placed rules in the Tower that boys stay in their respective sleeping area as well as girls. 

Like Loki ever listens to rules. You mentally roll your eyes at the thought. 

The both of you agreed to count to 3, not wanting anyone to know what you’re bet is. You don’t want Tony to know what is being wagered. 

“One.. Two.. Three” The both of you count together. 

At three, the two of you snatch up your Oreo. Loki was quick to untwisting the top. Damnit. You dropped your Oreo. 

“Fuck!”

Loki is laughing, which wasted some time on his end to finish his Oreo. 

You started licking the frosting as quickly as you could. Loki matching your speed. The two of you staring at each other. You looked determined as ever. Yet Loki seemed relaxed, as if he knew he would win. 

You sensed his arrogance and said, “I hate you”.. however with the Oreo it sounded more like, ‘Hi Hate Hyou” 

Then suddenly Loki raised his hand and smacked the Oreo from your hand. 

“LOKI THAT’S CHEATING”

He smiled at you, showing you his clean Oreo cookie. 

You were fuming and left the dining table to walk to your room, however not before hearing Loki say, 

“See you tonight Y/N!” smirking at you.


	3. True Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as you thought your sleepover with Loki was a no-go, he shows up. 
> 
> We're going on a feel trip! <3 
> 
> Loki Fluff <3333

Loki hasn’t knocked on you door and it was getting late. You wondered if anyone found out about the challenge and scolded him. The cheating bastard deserves it!

You decided that was probably the case as it was almost 10PM. You were going to wear a Pajama set so Loki wouldn’t try anything funny. However, you picked your usual style of PJ’s. 

An oversized shirt and just underwear.

You got into bed and laid on your side. As you got comfortable, you heard a pop behind you. Turning around, you saw Loki’s signature green smoke and Loki walking from it towards the bed. He was wearing an all green light PJ set. 

“Sorry I’m late, I was making sure no one saw me on my way here” He smirked, “Also.. I brought you this” He handed you a teddy bear that was covered in your favorite scent. 

“Thanks Loki” You smiled. You smelled the teddy bear and put it next to you to cuddle later.

As he pulled the covers up, you didn’t realize how much of your panties were uncovered from your movement. The angle of your body showed your plumpness. Fully exposing to Loki, how much training develops your assets. 

“What a cute little butt you have Y/N” He went to grab it and you smacked his hand away. 

“Fuck off” You pulled your shirt down,“You stay on that side and I stay on this side” You placed a pillow in between the both of you.

Loki just chuckled, “Quite the defense you have”

You can feel the weight of the bed shift, knowing Loki has entered your bed. You can tell he was facing you, you can hear his direction of breathing. 

“Goodnight Love” He said to you lovingly

“Goodnight” You responded with a bit of an attitude. 

__________________________________________________________

As the night went on, you and Loki had a hard time sleeping. 

“Do you always move around this much?” You asked him

“I can’t sleep” He groaned. 

“Clearly” You rolled your eyes. You didn’t really care if he slept well or not. If he slept badly, that meant he wouldn’t want to sleep over anymore. That made you smile. 

___________________________________________________________

As you were slowly drifting away to sleep, you felt the pillow being replaced by a cool body. In your drowsy state, you couldn’t really fight back as you always do. You were more carefree when you were drowsy. Which made it harder for you to fight back your feelings for Loki. 

Your body enjoyed the feeling of Loki’s strong arm hugging you close to his body. You loved feeling his chest rising and collapsing on your back. Loki rested his head right behind yours. You heard his pleasing moans as he felt the warmth of your body. 

You heard Loki mumble something. 

“hmm?”

“I said, I love you” Loki whispered louder to you. 

You turned your body to look up to Loki. You were still drowsy but you managed to pull Loki closer to you and kiss him softly a few times. 

“I know” is all you could say before snuggling into his arms and falling right back asleep. 

Loki was stunned but pulled you in anyway. You both just had your first kiss and you were barely awake. Then you mumbled into his neck. 

He pulled you back asking you to repeat what you said. 

You smiled in your drowsy state, “I said, I love you too Loki”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you'd like a chapter that results in smut or if you'd like this whole thing to continue on with dates & stuff.


	4. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is such a tease.

The sunlight from your window radiated a warmth that contradicted the cold arms wrapped around you. You slowly opened your eyes, taking in the foreign sensation behind you. 

Loki was still sleeping. His breathing was soft and peaceful. You felt him nuzzle against you, feeling his soft lips brush against your cheek. 

Your cheeks beginning to turn a light pink. How did we get in this position? Why am I not pushing him away? You were conflicted in your emotions. You obviously liked him, but he was also an insufferable brat. The way he gets in your skin.. Your eyebrows were furrowing. You can feel yourself getting angry at him. 

You pushed him off and used all your physical energy to push him to the other side of the bed. 

“How did you even get to my side!” You glared at him. 

Loki’s lips pulled into a sly grin, “You weren’t complaining about it last night” He looked over at you and watched as you bit your lip, clearly annoyed at him. 

“Just get out already” You pushed him again, with not much luck, “You had your sleepover, now go!” 

Loki caught your hands from beating his sides, “Is that what you really want, Love?” He looked hurt. You calmed down, relaxing your mood. Why do I keep pushing him away? 

He sat up and kissed your hands gently, “You confessed to me last night you know..” 

“What are you talking about” Your eyes narrowing at him, not letting down your defense. 

“You don’t have to hide your feeling Y/N. I know you love me” He smirked. 

You snatched your hands away from his. “LOVE? I-I” You were flustered and turning a bright red. You backed away from him panicking. Do I really love him? 

You squealed, falling backwards from the bed. Your head hit the floor. You groaned from the headache approaching. 

You felt your body rise, Loki was lifting you back onto the bed.   
“Let me heal you” Loki’s body was hovering over yours, his hands cupping your face. You both stared into each other’s eyes as the pain dwindled down. 

“Do you know how madly I’ve fallen in love with you” Loki was leaning closer to you, you can feel his breath against your lips. “Don’t push me away anymore Y/N” He brushed his lips against yours. Your whole body was tingling, you closed your eyes to embrace this moment.

You felt cold lips against your cheek instead. 

“Wha-?” You looked at Loki who was grinning at you, “Why are you playing with me emotions Loki” You glared at him with anger. 

“Why are you playing with mine?” He chuckled darkly. He loves pushing your buttons. 

You shoved him away and jumped out of bed. “Where are you going Love?” His voice was sweet. 

“Anywhere, that you’re not” You stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. 

You heard Loki approach the door, “Perhaps we should do this again sometime” He was smiling, awaiting your response. 

You scoffed. Over my dead body you thought to yourself. You would ignore Loki today. Bastard deserves it after teasing you with a kiss. How could he do that to you? 

He will pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how much I love this pair/story.
> 
> I will make more chapters that include dates and obviously smut. For now, shall see what romantic opportunities awaits us. 
> 
> xx


	5. See How He Likes It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your plan failed. Is there a plan B?

Leaving your bedroom, you were glad Loki had left. You wouldn’t know what to do if he was still there. You would have probably beat him up just to leave. 

You had on your favorite pair of jeans. The ones that really hug at your legs. I’ll show him what the definition of teasing really means. You also had on your Thor sweater, which Loki despises the fact that you own one. You had on minimal amount of makeup and creating cascading waves to complete the look. 

Nobody was to be in the tower except You and Loki. Perfect. 

_____________________________________

Heading into the living room, you see Loki reading a book on the couch. 

You head over and sit next to him. You picked up the remote and began clicking through channels. You can feel his glare practically slapping you across the face. You smirked, not even looking at him. 

“So what are you reading” Loki slammed the book closed in response, “What are you wearing” His tone was unpleasant and demanding. 

“Oh.. just something I found in my closet” You shrugged, playing innocence, “I think it suits me” You smiled at him sweetly. 

He scoffed. 

“I’m sorry.. did I offend you somehow” You batted your eyelashes at him. 

“Just take it off Y/N” he mumbled.

“I’m sorry what was that?”

“I said, take it off” He demanded, “You know I hate when you wear that”

“Why?” You smirked, knowing fully well his reasoning. 

“Take it off, or I will” He was serious. You glared at him. 

“You wouldn’t dare” 

His face relaxed and he just smirked, “Is that a challenge?”

You were silent. “I’m sure you remember the last time we had a challenge” He brushed our hair behind your ear, “Were you interested in doing that again?” You were blushing. 

This is not in the plan. I was the one who was supposed to tease and annoy him. Not the other way around. 

“Too bad” He sighed and began to read his book once again, “I quite liked our rendezvous” He drawled out, a hint of lust in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you doing to me Loki x_X


	6. The Following Day

You had ignored Loki yesterday since your conversation on the couch. He blew up your phone.. knowing he couldn’t last an hour talking to you. He also didn’t like when you ignored him purposefully. 

Oh well. If that’s what it takes to annoy him after what he did. Fine. 

You left your room to get food. You were happy you haven’t bumped into Loki yet. Once he found you, he would latch onto you like a leech. Not that you truly mind.. but at this moment, you did.

_____________________________

Walking back to your room, you decided you wanted to take the elevator today. You waited for the elevator to open, seeing it come down.. one more floor.. and it’s here!

The doors opened and your smile turned into a frown. No choice in running away now that he found you. 

“Y/N!” Loki was so happy to see you. He grabbed the drink from your hand, without asking of course. You bit your lip, holding in your anger. 

“Loki” You still didn’t face him, your voice was monotone. 

He smirked at you, drinking your favorite drink. “I missed you” 

You glared at him and went to grab your drink from him. He pulled the drink farther above your head, out of your reach, “What’s the magic word?” Loki smiled at you. 

“May I have my drink.. Please” You maintained your eye contact. 

“mmm.. no” He began to sip your drink again. You could see he was almost halfway done.   
“Loki, Please!” You were really looking forward to that drink. Tony would order this special drink for you once a month. It was rare and expensive. 

“I like when you beg” Loki licked his lips, “This is so delicious” 

You blushed but fought back the emotions, “Please, may I have my drink.. You’re almost finished with it” You began to grab onto his arm, trying to bring it down. 

“Only if you agree to go on a date with me” He smirked. That stupid smirk. 

“Loki, I’m not-” He shook the drink in your face. “I’m almost done with it”

Panic. Panic was all over your face. “You say no, and I finish this. Are you willing to wait another month?”

You clenched your teeth together, “Fine. One date” 

“I’m glad you finally see things my way” Loki handed your drink back, walking out of the elevator with a swagger in his step. 

The bastard. You followed him out, heading the opposite way to your room. 

“Y/N!” Loki yelled from across the hall, “Be ready tonight at 7pm!”

You scoffed at his excitement. I hate him. I do. 

You drank some of your drink and caught yourself smiling in the mirror of your entrance. His lips touched my straw.. 

What is he doing to me.


	7. Arcade Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course that would happen!

You sighed trying to figure out what to wear. Loki texted you to dress comfortably and that you two would go to an arcade. The both of you enjoyed going there as a pastime. 

You put on jeans, boots and a cute green sweater. Your makeup was natural and your hair was straightened. You looked very pretty tonight. You kind of hoped Loki would like it. Not that you truly value his opinion when it comes to your looks..   
You heard a knock at your door and open to see Loki in something similar to what you’re wearing. He was even wearing the scarf you gave him for his birthday. 

“You look beautiful Y/N” He smiled and leaned in to kiss your cheek. 

“Thank You Loki” You smiled back and pushed him out so you can close your door, totally rejecting his kiss. He knew you wouldn’t let him do something like that to you easily. 

“Shall we go?” Loki extended his hand to you, smirking. 

“If you think I’m holding your hand tonight, you’re highly mistaken” You smirked back and began to walk without him. 

“Don’t worry you will” He chuckled. 

____________________________

At the Arcade, You and Loki were playing all the 2 player games you can find. You were both very competitive with games. Loki being the cheat he is, tried to get you to fail multiple times. 

The both of you eyed the race cars at the same time, both smirking at each other as you strode towards them. You were both equally good at the game. It was also customary to make a wager. 

As you inserted your coins you heard Loki clear his throat, “So Y/N, what shall we wager tonight?”

You smirked, “I win and this date is over” You positioned your seat and sat up straight, your head held high. You were confident that you’d win, “retort?”

“I win” He paused and smirked, “We continue this date and I get a kiss as some point”

Before the two of you shook hands, Loki said, “on the lips”.

You shook his hand tightly, “Deal”.

Loki positioned himself as well. The two of you picking your cars and any boosts that can help you win. 

The race went on, the two of you exchanging 1st and 2nd places here and there. Near the end of the finish line, the both of you passed. 

“TIE!” the machine yelled out. 

You laughed, “well we never prepared for this before” The two of you laughing together now. 

Loki smiled and distracted you while pushing the gas pedal to move his car. All of a sudden you hear the machine yell, “Winner! Player 2!”

You stared at your machine that said “Loser”. What? How?

“Didn’t you know there’s a bonus round?” Loki smiling, proud of himself for winning. 

“And why didn’t you tell me?” You narrows your eyes at him, “Because I want to win my real prize.. which is You” He smiled and got up. 

“Now then, let’s go get ice cream on the way home” He helped you out of your seat. You still couldn’t believe he managed to win anyway. 

Even though he already helped you out, he snaked his fingers between yours, holding your hand firmly yet gently. You blushed, realizing you let your guard down. 

“I told you so” Loki stuck out his tongue at you. You glared at him until he turned away. Then you smiled at him. Maybe I should stop fighting my true feelings.


	8. On the way Home

“I hope you know.. I’m not planning on letting go anytime soon” Loki smiled, swinging your hand with his gently. 

“Not like I can get out of your death grip anyway” You glared at him, squeezing his hand. 

The two of you found the ice cream truck. 

“Pick anything you want Love” Loki smiled at you, bringing you in front of him. 

“My My, what a lovely couple this fine evening” The man smiled at the both of you. You began to blush, “But of course, I don’t need to tell you that.. what can I get for you”

“U-uhm, I’ll have two scoops of that on a cone please” You pointed at your favorite flavor on display. 

“Certainly” The man served you two large scoops, “2.50 please” He lowered the cone and you took it. Loki paid the man, “Have a good night Sir” Loki said. The man responded, “To you as well” 

You licked your ice cream slowly, savoring the incredible taste. 

“May I have some?” Loki looked down at you.

“Oh yeah, sure” You extended your arm up and towards his face. Loki seemed surprised that you were willing to share. You are basically feeding him. He licked the cone, maintaining eye contact with you. “Thank You” He smiled. He went to lick again but found nothing but air. The ice cream was right back near your mouth. 

“You’ve had enough” You smirked. 

“I don’t think so” He smirked back and took the cone from your hand. 

“Hey!” You narrowed your eyes at him. He still hasn’t let go of your other hand. 

“I’m not done” He licked the ice cream chuckling. 

“Why do you insist on taking my food?” You nudged him. 

“Why do you insist on not sharing with me?” He lowered the ice cream in front of your mouth. It was his turn to feed you. 

You glared at him but licked the ice cream anyway. You accidentally got some on your cheek. 

“Oh, I got it, here” Loki let you hold the cone. He then brought your cheek up towards him and licked the ice cream from your cheek. 

His tongue so cold but his breath smelled of the ice cream. You felt your cheeks grow hot. 

“U-h Thanks Loki” You looked away from him, not wanting to make eye contact after that. Why does he insist on teasing me like this? You were annoyed at him. Yet, also turned on by him. 

_______________________

Walking down the hallway back to your room. You were glad that the date was finally over. Not because you hated Loki, well a tiny bit, but also because he would tease you all night. You liked making you blush now, knowing he has that effect on you. 

“I had fun Loki.. thanks for taking me out” You smiled shyly. Ugh, stop that. 

“It was my pleasure Love” He pulled you into an embrace. His arms wrapping around your body gently. You put your arms around him and let yourself sink into his coolness. It reminded you of the time he held you as you slept. 

“Well, goodnight” You pulled back, opening the door to your room. 

As you headed inside, Loki grabbed your arm and pulled you back out. 

“Wha-?” Before you could ask what he was doing, Loki had pressed his lips against yours. The mixture of cold and warmth felt blissful. He was so gentle kissing you. His lips were so soft, you didn’t want this to stop. 

He pulled back confidently, “Goodnight Y/N” He began to walk away but looked back, “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” Once again, hints of lust in his voice. Why does he keep doing that. 

You face changed from relaxed to aggravated in an instant,“Yes, I’m sure” I’m not that easy. You walked into your room angrily and closed your door. The nerve of him. 

Although, part of me wished he stayed.


	9. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think you realize what you're getting yourself into..

You had changed into your normal pajama attire ready for bed. You cuddled your blankets and even cuddled the teddy bear Loki had given you. You smelled the teddy bear and was thankful Loki had sprayed it with your favorite smell. You smiled. 

You still couldn’t believe he kissed you tonight. You knew it was coming, since that morning he slept over. You just didn’t think it would actually happen. 

You sighed, “I wish you were here again” You spoke to the teddy bear, seeing as it’s your only connection to Loki. 

You heard a loud pop and green smoke appeared by your bedside.

“Call for me Love?” Loki was topless and with pj pants. 

“Actually, I didn’t” You scowled, “Now go away, I was trying to sleep” You turned off your lamp and smiled. That’ll make him go away. 

You felt your bed sink in and cold skin wrapping around you from behind. 

“Excuse me, I didn’t ask you to come in bed with me” You tried to pull away but Loki was holding you tightly. 

“Didn’t have to. I just know” You can feel him smirk as he picked up the teddy bear knowingly. 

You grabbed the teddy bear and threw it to the other side of the room. Bastard could hear what you say through this thing. Ugh!

“That wasn’t very nice to the present I gave you” Loki whispered in your ear. 

“So, what are you gonna do about it?” You were angry. 

There was a pause. You can feel the sexual tension in the air as Loki pushed you under him so he was on top. “Perhaps a kiss?”

You kissed his cheek and shoved him to the side, “There. Now go to sleep. And don’t you dare touch me again” He took a pillow to whack him with it. Then set up a pillow barrier. 

______________________

Loki wouldn’t stop trying to get closer to you. You can feel the coolness of his skin touch your legs every so often. You can feel the dip in the bed growing steadily towards you. You knew he wanted to touch you and hold you. You however weren’t going to give him what he wants so easily. 

You decided to take revenge on all those times he teased you. You smirked at yourself. 

Your first plan of action was to make him alert to you. You stretched out your body and letting out a moan of pleasure. 

“It’s so hot in here” You kicked off the blankets. Showing off your long smooth legs. You had no idea you were wearing a very sexy pair of black panties. You smirked. He’s going to die for this.

You can sense Loki’s eyes over your body. You pretended not to notice and rolled over on your side, showing off the natural curve of your body. Also the plumpness of your ass. 

You heard Loki groan, obviously turning him on with your lack of clothing. 

“Are you trying to tease me Love?” Loki was curious. He removed the pillow barrier and pulled you over to face him, “Because it’s working.. and I’m not sure you’re ready to find out my reaction” Loki stared at you then at your lips. 

“Try me” You smirked and bit your lip teasingly.


	10. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sex! A bit of bdsm.

Loki bent down and hovered his lips over yours. You can feel this breath against your lips, begging for you to make a move. You moved your head up slightly to complete what he wanted. The both of you surprised by the feeling. 

You both parted your lips to have your tongues caress each other. Loki tasted so divine. You moaned in his mouth just tasting him. Loki’s hand began to follow your natural curve. 

You pulled him closer, tangling his raven hair between your fingers. Loki had your shirt pulled up to your clavicles. He pulled away from you to look at your body. 

“God, how did I get so lucky” 

You sat up and pushed him back to lay down, “I ask myself the same question Loki” You blushed. Loki couldn’t wait to have you in the perfect moonlight hitting your bed. 

You straddled him, feeling his manhood. You smirked, grinding yourself gently against him. You felt him groan and grip your thighs tightly. You bent over to leave a trail of kisses down his neck. 

You left a few love bites in places you knew nobody else could see. You smirked. You continued down his chest and stomach until you reached his pj pants.

You looked up at him lustfully. You had no idea you could look at someone this way. You pulled down his pants to let his erection come out. Loki was long and thick. 

Loki grinned, knowing you would love his assets. 

He wasn't prepared for the feeling of your warm mouth on his cock. His body twitched as you moved your tongue around the head of his penis. Loki tasted delicious. You bobbed your head up and down his shaft, wanting to shove it as far as your throat would let you. Which happened to be a good 6 inches. 

“Fuckk..” Loki drawled out. His hand were tangled in your hair. 

You sucked him slowly and finally released him with a loud pop. 

“Why did you stop Y/N?” He was pleading for you to keep going. 

You smirked at him and climbed back on top. 

“I wanted to give you what you and I really need Loki” You pulled your panties to the side and let Loki’s cock prod your slit. 

You moaned at the feeling of coolness against your warmth. 

“Please don’t tease me” Loki was begging you. You had him wrapped around your finger. You were confident now with teasing his cock. 

“What would you like me to do Loki?” You acted innocently, letting the head of his cock into your entrance. You would tighten up your pussy around the head. It felt so good to tease him, however, you wanted more as well.

You were getting wetter. 

“I want you to stop teasing me” Loki had it with your teasing. He grabbed your waist and pushed you down on his cock. He didn’t stop until he was fully inside you. 

“Loki!” You moaned loudly. You really did think you had the upper hand. How very wrong you were. 

Loki said up and held your hands behind your back. He began ramming his cock inside you, pushing against your G-Stop each time. 

“Ride me Y/N” Loki took one of your nipples in his mouth and bit it. 

“Fuck!” You screamed and rode Loki as hard and fast as you could. You then felt Loki’s thumb circling around your clit. 

“Loki don’t!”

“Or what? You’ll cum? That’s exactly what you’re going to do Y/N. Cum all over my thick cock”

Loki fucked you faster. He can feel the walls of your pussy tightening around him. You were getting wetter, almost silky smooth. 

“Loki! God!” Your back arched and you orgasmed. 

Loki let go of your hands and with that, you grabbed onto his hair and pulled. 

“Feisty aren’t you love?” Loki winced at the pain but enjoyed you dominating him. 

“Shut up” You covered his mouth with your hand, Loki’s eyes keeping in contact with yours. He loved what you were doing to him. He submit to you. 

“You’re going to let me milk your cock and you’re going to cum inside me”

You began to ride him slowly, wanting him to feel every inch of your walls. Loki's eyes seemed to be rolling back, he was clearly enjoying you dominating him. 

Loki then began breathing faster, you can tell he was going to cum. He was mumbling to you but you firmly kept your hand in place over his mouth. 

“If you’re gonna cum Loki, just do it.. please” Your begging for his seed sent him over the edge. You can feel a warmth liquid mix with your own. 

Loki kissed you passionately, not wanting to stop. 

You pulled away just to breathe. You laid against him, his penis still inside you. 

“I wouldn’t mind filling you up more often” Loki smirked. You were the best lay of his life. He couldn’t wait to fuck you more. 

“If you’re up to it, I’m ready for round two” You nibbled in ear, “Then again, why rush into that.. when I can just tease you”

That night, You and Loki couldn’t get your hands off each other. You couldn’t believe Loki could fuck you so good. You hoped when he wasn’t annoying you, he would just take you as he pleased.


End file.
